True Desire
by Magical Chevy
Summary: This is a short story about Elena's true desire to be with both of the Salvatore brothers but she is yet to realize it.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hi it's the one and only Magical Chevy here. So very recently I fell in love with The Vampire Diaries but more the TV series not as much the books. I've only started reading the books and so far I think the TV series is better. Mainly because in the books Elena seems like a bit of a bitch. Anyway I came up with this idea of a small fanfic that shows Elena's desire for both of the Salvatore brothers. This 'chapter' isn't really big enough to be a chapter so let's just say it's a small start to what will be a small sorta short story fanfic. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: All of the following characters belong to L.J Smith and everyone involved in The Vampire Diaries TV series. **

True Desire

Chapter 1 

His strong, warm arms closed in around me and his soft lips brushed against my ear. I felt his warm breath on me and at this moment I felt at home. 'Elena' his whispered into my ear but he wasn't just saying my name he was calling to me.

Strangely it was at that moment that I felt myself freeze into place and I immediately had the feeling something was wrong.

The strong, warm arms around me suddenly felt too strong, too tight and the voice I had heard calling to me was now not the voice I'd always yearned to hear.

I lifted my head just at the right moment to lock eyes with man above me and abruptly I realized the reality and that the person above me was not the man I loved but his devilish, mischievous brother.

How did I get hear? I could not remember being around Damon today, I could not remember talking to Damon today, I could not even remember seeing Damon yesterday. So how did I get here?

I couldn't get myself to move, I couldn't even get myself to stop what was about to happen because I was too busy trying to decode how in the world I'd put myself in this position.

I tried to say stop but the words got caught in my throat and I couldn't speak at all; there was no way for me to stop this madness. It was then that he said my name again 'Elena' he whispered.

I froze in shock because this time the voice was sweet but also worried. I looked up once again but I did not see Damon but the confused face of his caring, loving brother, who I at least thought I loved.

**A.N Well what do you all think? I said it was short but I'm probably sure you're all going wow that really was short. I didn't think anything else needed to be said so I just left it at that. Please review this and any of my other fanfics! Any suggestions would be much appreciated. Thanks (: **

**Magical Chevy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone its Magical Chevy let again. This is the second 'short chapter' my short story fanfic. Whipped this up in 5 minutes on Christmas Eve so bare with me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter everything is much appreciated. **

True Desire

Chapter 2

What is the difference between love and lust? How do you know when you truly love someone? This is a question I have now found impossible to answer. I thought I loved Stefan, I thought I would love him forever no matter what happened but some how the other day I found myself wishing he was his devilish older brother.

At first I didn't even notice that the man I always thought I loved and yearned for was not the man I imagined kissing me just a few nights ago but when I looked above me I found the face of none other then his brother Damon. I laid there and tried to work out why in the world Damon was the one kissing me and not Stefan but then it was that I finally noticed I had truly imagined it all.

Not at any time was Damon above me; not at any time was Damon kissing me. Stefan was the only one in the room with me; the only one kissing me.

The strangest part was that I was disappointed top see Stefan's face and not that of his brother and now I am trying to work out why I felt that way.

What is it that made me disappointed? Shouldn't I have been happy to see Stefan's face? The face of the man I at least, up until now was completely sure I was deeply in love with. Did I love Stefan as much as I had originally thought?

Then it dawned on me. Did I have feelings for Damon? Or even worse did I love Damon? Surely not because I loved Stefan offcourse I loved Stefan but did I love Damon as well. Was it possible to be in loved with both of the Salvatore brothers?

**Well how was that? I'll try to update soon please keep all of the reviews coming. Bye **

**Magical Chevy **


End file.
